War for a Dream
by The Pleasant Cat
Summary: The first war for the unification of Chernarus begins. All with the same dream, each with different motives. Who will unify the godforsaken wasteland and reform it into a nation.


Chernarus was once a wasteland with scavengers, bandits, cannibals, psychopaths, and paragons. A decade had passed and Chernarus has changed drastically. Now there are communities, organizations, clans, and unions.

In the west a powerful man who went by the name of FRANKIEonPCin1080p united lowly scavengers with little to none into one of the most powerful factions in Chernarus, they called themselves the Bambi Union. They ruled the entire west, building an army, and they ran on a militaristic society. There are five ways you can end up with the union. One is to join them in uniting Chernarus in the name of Frankie and for the either by signing up or get drafted as a Bambi soldier. Citizens were under martial law at all times and worked hard labor such as working in factories making military gear for their soldiers, working long hours harvesting crops for their soldiers and families, and trading goods such as food, electrical components, clothes, and medical supplies with smaller tribes as a merchant. If a merchant failed to trade or sell anything then he/she will be charged with "attempt to bankrupt the union." which leads to a five year sentence. They were the most powerful but not the only faction.

Lying in the southeast were the Wolf Pack. Members of this faction were ex-Chernarus military and had the highest grade armor and weaponry. They were under the command of TheRadBrad a Chernarus Defence Force general. They were the most powerful before the union arrived. They helped small communities thrive to bring unification to Chernarus. When the Bambi Union rose, they invaded these communities for expansion purposes. They killed it's inhabitants and any survivors were hunted down and put to work in the factories. The Wolves would receive messages of towns going dark from time to time. At first they thought it was bandits so they started arming the communities with weapons and ammunition. After a week of towns going dark, Brad finally sent out scout teams gathering what they could about the communities they lost. Every town that used be theirs now had Bambi flags, as time went on the Pack started harassing Bambi patrols and supply caravans. This angered the Bambi's so began the Battle at Mogilevka.

 **Mogilevka, Chernarus**

 **21:32:15 hrs**

The town was used as a forward staging area between the two sides. It was held by the Bambi's and they awaited reinforcements to march into Wolf territory. Bambi soldiers weren't equipped with much. Mainly winchesters and hatchets and were usually wearing simple civilian clothes. Their best way of winning was overrunning their enemy with waves and waves of men. It was effective but 1,000 Bambi's loose their lives after one battle. Wolf Pack forces wore ballistic helmets and vests. Equipped with AUG's, SVD's for long range and MP-133's and MP5-k's for short range. Support teams were equipped with Pecheneg's to pressure the enemy if necessary.

A platoon of wolf pack soldiers were in prone, a few meters from the town. Two squads of long range fighters were to be the spearhead of the attack with the assistantce of support weapons. Brad would lead a CQB team to clear out the town and wait for their reinforcements.

Mission time was at 21:33:00 hrs and they were waiting till their clocks went off. Their fingers were on the triggers, sweat pouring, and heartbeat elevating. The clock hit 21:33 and bullets started flying at the town. The Bambi's who were asleep woke up to the gunfire. About 20 dropped dead and the remnants grabbed their weapons and started firing in the opposite direction of the hostile bullets. A couple more dropped dead before letting out some shots. There were no casualties on the wolf pack side though.

"Move! No prisoners!" hollered Brad and 40 soldiers followed behind him. The spearhead team gave covering fire until they made it to the town. The remaining Bambi's retreated to the inner-sections of Mogilevka. The remnants retreated into the houses. "Fan out and clear the houses!" Brad ordered. Soldiers started stacking on doors and breaking in. Brad took a team of four with him to one of the houses. He was going to enter first with another soldier. Two other soldiers stood opposite from them.

Brad nodded his head and the wolf pack soldier opened the door. As Brad entered, a Bambi with a raised hatchet charged at him. Brad stepped out of his way and stabbed the back of his neck with his combat knife. The rest of the team charged into the house clearing out the stragglers. One wolf pack soldier killed a Bambi hiding behind a sofa with a Winchester. "You two head upstairs and clear the upper level." Brad ordered to two other soldiers. "Yes sir."

They rushed up with their shotguns. One Bambi pointed his gun out. He got a shot out but he missed and he got blasted with a shotgun. The two Pack soldiers moved into the bedroom, a Bambi who was hiding behind the bed got out of hiding and put his hands in the air. "Wait! Wait! I surrender!"

One wolf pack soldier pointed his shotgun at him and shot him without a second thought. "Let's move." The soldier said. They rushed downstairs and outside where they saw Brad talking to what looked like an officer. "Sir the house cleared. What are your orders?" One soldier asked. "We're setting up HQ here. Wait for-"

"Sir." He was cut off by a soldier who ran to him. "There are still some stragglers in the church. We think it's the head officer and a few other men."

"Get a squad surrounding the church. Cut off any means of escape."

"Yes sir." The soldier replied. Brad made his way to the Mogilevka church. 10 men surrounded the building blocking the exits. Inside the church the Bambi's were fearing for their lives. "Lieutenant what do we do?" one Bambi asked to his commanding officer. "It's no use for us to die. We should surrender, they won't shoot us." the lieutenant replied. "I'll go talk them." replied a Bambi private. He put his gun down as the Wolf Pack surrounded the church. He approached the church door, he opened it slowly and was confronted by several armed men.

"Don't shoot me, I'm unarmed." he said throwing his hands in the air. "Big mistake." Brad said and fired his MP5 at him. He and the Wolf Pack soldier's behind him rushed in and killed all the Bambi's inside.

"What now sir?" A soldier asked Brad.

"We wait here for reinforcements. The Bambi's will learn that their only means of attack have been lost."

Suddenly a static voice was coming from the altar "Mogilevka this is Major Ivanov of the 15th Rifle Division, come in." It was a walkie-talkie on the altar, Brad walked over to answer it. "Mogilevka respond."

Brad picked up the radio and started to talk. "Major, this is...uh...Comm Specialist Krupin. Sir."

"Comm Specialist? Where's Lieutenant Petorvsky?" the major asked. "He's sleeping right now sir. Do you need me to relay a message?" Brad asked. "Lazy bastard. Just tell him reinforcements are on the way and are going to join his men for the invasion of the Wolf Pack in 2300hrs. Ivanov out." the major said and hung up.

"Alright we need to ambush these guys to prevent the invasion. How long till those reinforcements get here?" he asked the radioman. "Maybe two hours?"

"Let's get to it then."

 **600m West from Mogilevka**

 **22:42:17 hrs**

The 15th Rifle Regiment was one of the most prestigious divisions in the union. They were lead by Gen. SadaPlays, Frankie's first officer when the union was formed. He was given a mob of soldiers, totally undisciplined misfits and months past after fighting bandits that they became the best division in the union. Officers were distinctive of their subordinates because they wore badges. That was it.

They camped far outside of Mogilevka. Sada was moving his 360 strong regiment to the town. His gut told him something was wrong with Mogilevka. "Lieutenant Cherko!" he hollered. An officer made his way to Sada and saluted him. "Yes sir." he said. Cherko was in charge of the 6th Reconnaissance Platoon. Recon was in charge of scouting ahead and report back if the area was safe or not. "Head to the town, l have a bad feeling of what's in there." Sada said.

"Yes sir." Cherko replied. "6th Reconnaissance! Move out!" he shouted. 29 men followed the lieutenant. As they inched closer and closer, there was nothing suspicious that they saw. They entered the town, but couldn't see much of anything. "Bring those flares over here!" Cherko ordered. Three Bamabi's carrying flares rushed to Cherko. As soon as they arrived, bloody corpses were seen everywhere. "General, we have casualties. All friendlies." Cherko said.

"Think it's a bandit raid?" Sada asked. "Carnage doesn't show a petty raid sir. Could be Wolf Pack." The lieutenant replied. "Alright keep me posted. Sada out."

The 6th Reconnaissance approached the road of Mogilevka. 10 soldiers stepped on the road and suddenly it started to explode. The entire road was rigged with mines. From the windows of the houses sprang out Wolf Pack soldiers shooting at the 6th reconnaissance. "Sir! It's an ambush! Wolf Pack! Repeat! Wolf ahhhh-" Cherko was cut when he was hit in the leg with a bullet. When he hit the ground hard. He was dizzy, probably had a concussion. His vision was blurred but was able to see his men dying all around him, some were squirming.

Suddenly the gunfire ceased. The LT was looking around adjusting his vision, he saw Wolf Pack soldiers strolling around the dead bodies looking for survivors, gun shots cracked here and there.

He was hoping that if he stood still, then he could survive. However of all the moments, his walkie-talkie went off. "Lieutenant this is the 15th Rifle Division. What's your situation?" it was a Bambi comm specialist. Cherko was trying to turn it off but he was caught by a Wolf Pack soldier who took his pistol out and shot at Cherko's head and blood pooled out. The walkie-talkie didn't shut up so the soldier who killed Cherko shot that as well.

"Sir I lost contact with Cherko." The comm specialist said. "He's not responding."

"Don't bother. He's dead that means we have to make our move. I'll rally the troops." Sada said. He walked to his army casually standing around. "Gentleman! Lt. Cherko and his platoon are dead!"

The Bambi's replied with sorrow and gasps. "I understand some of you have friends in the 6th reconnaissance! So this is your chance to avenge your friends and fight proudly for your nation!" Sada said and this time the Bambi's responded with confirmations of vengeance. "So we take Mogilevka today! For your brothers! For your sisters! For your family! For the union!" as Sada closed his speech, his men cheered and roared, eager for battle. "Move out!" he finished.

The Bambi's spread out, and marched to get a closer position. They were all divided into teams of 15 and put into 1 of 6 companies.

Meanwhile on the Wolf Pack side, the men remained battle ready but skeptical about their chances of winning. The sound of the Bambi roar echoed all the way to the town.

"Sir the enemy are going to assault in this position in full force. What do we do?" a Wolf Pack officer asked Brad who looked towards the horizon where the Bambi's were. "Get the men ready. We're going to make a stand." answered Brad "How long until reinforcements arrive?" he added.

"Two hours at least. But there's hundreds of them sir, we probably won't be here when they arrive." the sergeant said.

"If we retreat now then there will probably be nothing for us if we lose this town." Brad scolded. "Get your men and set up in one of these buildings sergeant."

"Yes sir." the sergeant said and dashed away. This time a private rushed to him. "Sir, a supply convoy has arrived with weapons and ammunition. Just at the other end of town." he said. "Excellent, let's head there and restock." Brad said and he rushed to the convoy. The men were lined up to get their ammunition and/or change their weapons. Brad got an AUG and CR75 and ordered his men to set up defenses such as, sand bags, barbed wire, and .30 caliber machine guns. The town was now fortified to the point where they could hold off a mob. The convoy also added 50 men to the platoon. Brad took his position in one of the building's facing west where the main Bambi army is coming from.

Time passed and then the ground began to shake. The Pack soldiers readied their weapons and their hands gripping their guns tightly. Over the horizon was a line of people dressed like they were hunters during open season. Sada was behind them and started screaming orders "Flint and Torch companies! Charge!"

The Bambi's in the started charging witch hatchets and fire axes. "Everyone else lay down suppressive fire!"

The other Bambi's went to the left and right flanks, took their bolt-action rifles out, these included Sporter 22's, CR527's, and winchesters and waited for a signal. Sada took out a scoped Mosin-Nagant. Mosin's were only given to officers and veterans. He took his own position and started picking his targets.

"Open fire!" Brad shouted. Streams of bullets began flying, massacring the charging Bambi's. Sada's scoped swayed aimlessly looking for something to kill. He has his sights on a machine gunner. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he pulled trigger and the bullet hit him in the temple.

"Sniper!" a soldier shouted as he saw his friend got shot in the head. Then the Bambi's with guns started shooting. "Oh God! They have fire support!" he panicked. "Keep firing I'm mounting the gun!" the soldier next to him screamed. He reloaded the machine gun and was shooting rapidly instead of short bursts. Bard was shooting from his position, a bullet scraped his left cheek. He quickly sat down, leaning against the wall next to the window he was shooting from. It was Sada's bullet. He cocked his rifle and aimed at the building and shot a bit lower at the wall. He fired again and the bullet flew above Bard's head. Brad left the building, Sada knew that he didn't kill his target so he continued picking out other Pack soldiers.

"They've broken through our defenses!" a Pack soldier shouted. The Bambi's got over the barbed wire and sandbags and went on a rampage. The Bambi's hacked the Pack soldiers with their edged weapons. "Fall back! Fall back to secondary defense!"

Brad was down to two magazines so he switched to semi-auto mode to conserve ammo and rushed to the second line of defense. The second defense had more machine guns and sandbags, but it also had snipers hidden in the adjacent woodlands. There weren't many Bambi's with axes left so they didn't rush in. Sada who followed with the rest of the army felt suspicious. "Major Ivanov!" he hollered. "Yes sir!" responded an officer as he rushed to the general and saluted him. "Take two companies lead on, provide fire support for the melee troopers. "Yes sir." Ivanov replied "Stone and Fire companies after me!" Ivanov ordered. 60 men followed him into the town. They walked over the hundreds of bodies that were their former comrades. They climbed over the sandbags and caught up with the melee troops. "Who's in charge of these companies?" Ivanov asked as he saw the melee troops scattered. Only one person walked up to him and he wasn't even an officer. "The two officers were killed during the charge and there weren't any other officers so I guess i'm in charge." he said. "What's your name soldier?" Ivanov asked. "Levski. Gunnery Sergeant Peter Levski." he replied.

"How many of you are left?"

"30 sir. But no matter, we still need to help you take this town."

Along the road seemed to be dry blood stains. "These stains look pretty recent. Maybe the garrisoned infantry and 6th Recon." a Bambi private announced to the sergeant and major. "Then that means-" the major was cut off by bullets flying through the fences. 50 men fell dead including the major. The men who didn't get shot exploded from grenades thrown by the Wolf Pack soldiers from over the fences.

Sada attempted to contact Ivanov with his radio. "Ivanov, this is General. SadaPlays hat is your status." No response.

"Major, respond. What is your current situation." No response.

Suddenly the Bambi walking next to Sada was sniped in the head. The Bambi's responded in shock and fear. Ahead they saw spread out Wolf Pack soldiers in sniper rifles. Shots scattered from across the area. Sada shot one Wolf Pack soldier. He saw his men around him panicking missing every shot and had no choice to retreat. "Everyone fall back! Take the wounded if any!" He screamed. Around 100 men were running from flying bullets. That faithful day the 15th Rifle Division had fallen.

"They're retreating we've won!" A Wolf Pack sniper shouted. Brad walked out one of the houses and saw the Bambi's scuttling away.

Later that day the Wolf Pack soldiers assembled in the center of Mogilevka surrounding Brad. He gave a speech to his men.

"Gentlemen, today is a good day. With this battle we have secured our own future and accomplishing our dream to a unified Chernarus. Though we lost a few of our own men, we avenged them by killing three times the amount of men they killed. With this victory we have gained the momentum to destroy the Bambi Union ending their tyrannical reign. The rest of this war won't be easy, but death should be last thing on your mind. Think of your families back home and imagine how proud they will be once you tell them you unified this country. So if your ready to win this war. Show me your cries of victory!"

His men raised his weapons and emptied their lungs of all the breath they had ready to fight for a dream of home.


End file.
